Lost, But Not Forgotten
by polarbearlovesbooks
Summary: When Alec is kidnapped and taken into a demon realm, it is up to Magnus, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary to find him. If they fail Alec will die. To find Alec the gang must venture into the demon realms. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the TMI series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story so please enjoy!**

Alec woke up with his head resting on his boyfriend's chest. He could hear Magnus's soft heartbeat under his ear. He looked up at watched Magnus's face as he slept.

Magnus's raven hair was strewn across his pillow, a few locks cover his closed eyes. His breaths were soft against Alec's hair. The warlock's face, usual covered with makeup, was clean and smooth. Magnus had an arm thrown lazily around Alec's waist.

Magnus's eyes blinked open and he trained his yellow cat eyes on his boyfriend.

He smiled and said, "Good morning," Magnus's voice was heavy with sleep.

After echo's Magnus's words, the shadowhunter brought his lips to Magnus's, "Breakfast?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded.

The two pulled themselves from their bed and padded into the kitchen. The apartment had both traces of Magnus and Alec. Magnus could be seen in the brightly colored furnishings and the multi colored paint. Alec was more subtle, his shoes (black) were placed neatly on the door mat, his books could be seen on the coffee table and on the kitchen counter.

Magnus conjured up some muffins from a bakery down the road, Alec was much too tired to protest. Neither of them felt the need to say anything as they finished off their breakfast, showered, and go ready for their day.

Alec's outfit of choice was a black t-shirt with black pants. His hair was unstyled and his pale skin only held black runes.

Magnus's outfit was marginally more interesting. He had picked a loose bright purple shirt made of silk and fitted rainbow jeans. His hair was styled so it looked like it wasn't styled and glitter framed his cat eyes.

"Bye, Magnus," Alec said, quickly kissing his boyfriend before making his way to the door.

"Have a good day, fight demons, and come home safe," Magnus said to the shadowhunter, his normal farewell. Alec smiled and closed the door behind him.

xxx

"Alec!" Izzy shouted as her brother walked into the training room.

"Izzy, you saw my yesterday," Alex said as he came closer to his sister. Jace had been training with Isabelle when Alec had walked in.

"I know but it feels different because you don't live here anymore." Alec smiled at his sister. He grabbed his bow and quiver from a rack on the shelf.

"Where to today?" Jace asked as he got his gear on.

"A group of Shax demons on 5th and Atlantic." Isabelle said, recalling what she had learned only a few moments before Jace intited her to spar.

"Alright." Alec said as he waited for his siblings to get ready. "Are Clary and Simon joining us?"

"They are meeting us there," Jace said, "Joclyn insisted that they have breakfast with her."

"Alright then, let's go."

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle left the institute and arrived at the place without any clue of what was to come.

 **Ta-da! The next one will get more interesting, I promise. Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-lo! I am glad that so many people like the start of my story! Thank you to Suzanne (Guest) for your wonderful review! I am sorry the chapter is short, but I needed to progress the story.**

The hunt was going exactly as planned. They had already killed six out of eight Shax demons. Neither of them had so much as a scratch. Alec jumped in the air and shot an arrow in the heart of the demon Izzy was fighting. Jace had soon killed the final demon.

The trio turned and started to head back to the institute when suddenly the ground started to shake. They froze in place and turned as the windows in the building behind them smashed open.

"Jace!" Clary shouted, running up to the scene. She latched onto hsi arm. Then their attention was brought back to the building as the concrete structure smashed open to reveal a large demon, a greater demon.

"Clary, get out of here!" Jace shouted at his girlfriend. Clary normally would have protested and stand her ground, but she turned tail and ran in the direction of the institute.

The three exchanged glances as they prepared to fight the demon.

"You sure we can do it?" Izzy asked.

Jace smirked, "Of course _I_ can." Alec rolled his eyes at his parabatai and braced himself to fight. He shot an arrow at the demon, trying to weaken it.

It only made it more angry as it charged at the shadowhunters. Isabelle struck her whip at the beast and Jace swung his seraph blade at it. They made no damage to the beast.

Then something unexpected happened. The demon grasped Alec in one mighty hand and lifted him off of the ground.

Izzy and Jace tried valiantly to save their brother, but the greater demon could not be stopped. He simply knocked Jace and Isabelle into a brick wall and disappeared, taking Alexander with him.

 **Please review and once again I am sorry that this one is not as good as my first one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I have not uploaded, I have been busy with school. Thank you to: clacelover2003, DemonDance, musicandbookfreak4life, My Beautiful Dream, NHerdson, SuperNaturalCheetahFast, and Smmurkat. With out further ado, chapter three!**

 **Alec POV**

Alec only remembered fighting then being lifted up by the large demon. Then nothing. He remembered Jace shouting his name. He thought he was dead. Alec wished he could say goodbye, to Jace, to Izzy, to Magnus, even to Clary.

 **Jace POV**

"Magnus...pick up, pick up!" Jace shouted at the phone in his hand.

"You've reached the fabulous voicemail of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Please leave your message after the beep, unless you're Jace." _Beep_.

"MAGNUS! ANSWER THE PHONE!" Jace yelled.

"Jace, calm down." Isabelle said from the other side of the room. Jace knew that even if Izzy didn't look distraught at the disappearance of her brother, she was. It was hidden in every gesture. The way her hand shook slightly as she reapplied her mascara.

Jace knew what was going through her head, _I can't lose another brother_.

Jace flopped down on Izzy's bed and took a deep breath. His parabatai was missing and there was nothing he could do.

 _Bzzz. Bzzz._ Jace's phone started to ring. He sat bolt up and answered his phone.

"Jace? What's going on? Alec?" Magnus said from the other end, his voice was noticeably shaken.

"Yes, it's Alec." On the other end, Jace heard Magnus inhale. "We were fighting a demon and it just grabbed him, Magnus I don't know what to do."

"Did you try tracking him?" Magnus's voice shook at the news of his beloved.

"Of course, it didn't work." Jace answered.

Through the other end, Jace heard a long string of what he assumed were swear words in another language.

"I know- I know where Alec is." Magnus said.

"What?!" Jace said standing up. Isabelle looked at him, wondering what Magnus said.

"He's with my father. In the demon realm."

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! If any of you also like The Selection by Keira Cass please read Ugly Lies, it's amazing!**


End file.
